


You're The One I Need

by agrove



Category: Castle
Genre: 1967, F/M, Jail, Jailbird Ryan, Love, Prison Escape, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrove/pseuds/agrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It's 1967 and escaped convict Kevin Ryan knows he can't be away from his love one more day. One-shot. Ryan/Alexis</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The One I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across an episode of Cold Case that stared Seamus Dever and it was amazingly adorable. During one of the scenes I couldn't help but picture him and Alexis so I had to write this. I'm putting their ages at twenty-four for Ryan and twenty-two for Alexis and the song is Flesh and Blood by Johnny Cash. Hope you enjoy it!

But Flesh And Blood need Flesh And Blood

And you're the one I need

Sirens wailed and dogs barked, men shouted and lights flashed but he never looked back. He ran with everything he had, legs pounding on soft earth and breath exhaling sharply from his burning lungs. Twigs snapped under the soles of his prison issue shoes and branches scratched at his raw skin but he never slowed.

It had been fourteen months, one week, and four days since he had seen her beautiful face and nothing could keep him from her even one more minute. His first attempt had failed, he had made it over the wall and all the way across town but they caught him just before he made it to her but not this time. Failure was not an option. The noises began to fade and he allowed himself to slow to try to catch his breath. He bent at his narrow hips and laid his tender hands on his soiled knees, the dirt covering him from head to toe gathering between his fingers. With a tan arm smeared with mud he wiped at his sweating brow and sucked in one more deep breath before starting again.

He wasn't a bad man, not like the all the others, the murders and killers. He had been walking with his girl down a city block and when she looked in the window at that necklace and her whole face lit up he knew she had to have it. It didn't matter he didn't have enough money he would get it no matter the cost because that face was made to smile. When he had shown it to her the very next day and slid it around her slender neck he knew he had done the right thing. Her green eyes had brightened and she had grabbed him close before showering him with love and affection. It had only been a few hours when a knock on the door had burst their bubble and as Johnny Law drug him away he promised he would return.

The house finally came into view and he knocked on the door waiting to see the woman that visited him in his dreams every single night, the angel that made him risk it all. When the old wooden door swung open his blue eyes crinkled with delight and a grin that had been over a year in the making split across his twenty-four year old face.

"Hello beautiful."

Green eyes widened only for a moment before her lips curved into a smile and without hesitation she pulled him inside and smashed her lips to his. Dirt covered her rose colored dress from his shirt and jeans but neither cared and when he wiped away her tears she rubbed away an earthy smudge from his cheek.

"What are you doing here? They'll come for you, you need to run."

He shook his head; "Nothing on God's green earth could keep me from you sugar. It's been too long." Dogs barking in the distance made him nervously glance towards the door but his smile never faltered. "I had to see you, I need you like a drowning man needs air."

Sirens pierced through the air and she hugged him closer, "Please Kevin, you need to run. You just got out, I can't lose you again."

His tongue darted out and licked his lips, "It took some time but I made it back just like I promised. I had to come here to ask you something, I couldn't wait another day. Alexis would you be my wife?"

Her lips parted but no words were spoken, her heart pounded and as the noise outside began to grow louder she kept glancing out the window. Calloused hands grabbed her shoulders, demanding her attention. "I could really use an answer here sugar."

"Your hands," she whispered anxiously as she grabbed them and inspected the damage. Blood mixed with dirt, fingernails worn down to nothing, knuckles scraped raw. It clicked and she shook her head with a faintly amused quirk of her strawberry colored lips. "You dug yourself out."

He kissed her again, desperation and love pouring off him. "I'd move heaven and earth just to see your face one more time."

The door slammed open and he turned quickly in front of the red headed beauty, hands up in surrender. A guard charged forward and clubbed him with his nightstick before slamming him down onto the table, the wooden surface biting into his cheek. A moment later the warden appeared and even though he knew he should be listening to the man that held his fate in his hands he couldn't take his eyes off his love. Her eyes were filled with fear but she was just as gorgeous as ever with her pale skin and bright hair that fell in loose curls over her shoulders, hourglass figure and a smile that made the sun itself jealous.

"I'll come back to you, I promise."

The warden grabbed one of his fingers and twisted it, a sick snapping sound echoing through the room but he never made a sound, his watering eyes never leaving hers. They began to drag him away but he spun at the last second and wide hope filled blue eyes met worried green. "You never gave me an answer." More guards grabbed him and roughly jerked him forward, beating him again when he drug his feet and dug his heels into the hardwood, mud falling from his shoes onto the pristine floor.

"Yes," she shouted with a watery smile, tears of sorrow and happiness falling down her ivory skin.

He grinned and let out an excited howl of laughter, "I love you Alexis Marie Castle and I will come back to you!"

In the back of a car sitting handcuffed between two guards and sitting across from the warden he continued to beam. "You only had eight months left for your theft Mr. Ryan, now it's eight years for your latest stunt. Tell me Kevin, was it worth it?" the warden asked with a sneer.

His boyish face glanced out the back window at his fiancée who stood in her front yard watching them drive away, her beauty almost surreal amid the darkness of the night. "Yes sir it was."

Flesh And Blood need Flesh And Blood

And you're the one I need


End file.
